


It's All in the Hair

by gracefulally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-10
Updated: 2006-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan gets bounced from jail and runs into his favorite Deputy on the way out. Occurs between Seasons 1 and 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Hair

An interrogation a day keeps the gossip-hungry press in play. Likewise, Logan was relieved when he was finally released from the Balboa County Sheriff’s office in the middle of the Tuesday afternoon. Followed closely by a trio of stuffy lawyers, his blank gaze was adverted to the linoleum and avoiding the inevitable onslaught of cameras surrounding a limo parked outside.

Logan was in a hurry. He had a couch date with Alex Trebek in twenty minutes.

The near-orphan's distracted push to the glass doors was met by a pull on the opposite side. It was Deputy Do-Right Leo--likely on his way back in from saving puppies or going to Walker's for an ice cream soda. Easy target that the guy was, Logan _really_ had nothing to hold against Leo. Nothing other than the mutually held interest in a certain spunky blonde, that is.

As they brushed by one another, the deputy inclined his chin and gave a stiff acknowledgment. "Logan."

With the slightest smirk pulling at his lips, Logan returned a passive greeting. "Ponch."


End file.
